Lady Oscar News Dreams
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: ¡HI! Este es un fanfic que yo misma he escrito sobre el hermoso anime de La Rosa de Versalles, espero que les guste. NOTA: Esta historia incluye yuri, hentai escrito y algo de gore, espero que eso no le incomode a algún lector.
1. Capitulo 1: El Sueño De La Rosa

**~LADY OSCAR NEWS DREAMS~**

_**CAPITULO 1: "EL SUEÑO DE LA ROSA"**_

_Palacio de Shoobrun, Austria, 25 de Diciembre, 1755._

Nana: Es una niña, mi reina.  
María Teresa: Oh... Otra pequeña...  
Nana: ¿Como se llamará?  
María Teresa: María Fernanda... Mi pequeña Fernanda...

_Mansión Jarjayes, Francia, 25 de Diciembre, 1755._

Nana: Es una linda niña.  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¡No puede ser! ¡Debe ser una broma!  
Nana: No, mi señor, mírela, es una niña muy hermosa.  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¡Arg! No habrá lugar para una mujer en esta familia.  
Nana: Mi señor...

Gral. Jarjayes: ¡Eso es! ¡Tendrás que ser hombre!

Todas: ¡¿Qué?!

El General arrebata de los brazos de la nana a la pequeña recién nacida y la alza mientras esta llora.  
Gral. Jarjayes: Te llamarás Oscar. ¡Al fin tengo un hijo!

_Palacio De Versalles, 14 de Agosto, 1770._

María Antonieta: ¡Oscar, que alegría verte!  
Oscar: ¿Cómo está, princesa María Antonieta?  
María Antonieta: Me he encontrado muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado Oscar?  
Oscar: Bien, su majestad.  
Sierva1: Perdone, su majestad, pero ha llegado una carta para usted.  
Mar a Antonieta: ¿Quién la envía?  
Sierva1: Viene de Austria.  
María Antonieta: ¡Ah! ¡Debe ser mi madre!  
La sierva entrega la carta a la joven princesa y se retira, la rubia comienza a leer.

María Antonieta: ¡Ah!  
Oscar: ¿Pasa algo, princesa?  
María Antonieta: Mi hermana Fernanda viene a Francia.  
Oscar: ¿Su hermana, ha dicho?  
María Antonieta: Así es, Fernanda es menor que yo, pues ella ha nacido el 25 de Diciembre.  
Oscar: Qué curioso, también he nacido ese día.  
María Antonieta: Es cierto, Oscar.  
Oscar: Dejando eso de lado, ¿Cuándo llega la princesa?  
Mar a Antonieta: La nota dice que mañana en la tarde ya estar aquí en Versalles.  
Oscar: Con su permiso, me retiro su majestad.  
María Antonieta: Está bien Oscar.  
La joven comandante sale de la habitación, sube en su caballo blanco y se va con rumbo a la Mansión Jarjayes. Al llegar, un joven castaño la recibe.  
André: Al fin llegas, Oscar.  
Oscar: André, no estoy de humor, ¿Dónde está mi padre?  
André: Está en su habitación.  
Oscar: Gracias André, vamos.  
La chica sube a los aposentos de su padre para darle la noticia.  
Gral. Jarjayes: Muy bien, estarás a cargo de la princesa María Fernanda.  
Oscar: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?  
Gral. Jarjayes: Eres la persona ideal para ese tipo de misiones.  
Oscar: ¿Es que acaso Girodelle no puede encargarse de eso?  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¡No contradigas mis palabras! Son órdenes que debes obedecer.  
Oscar: ¡Siempre son órdenes! ¡¿Es que acaso nunca me dejarán decidir?!  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¡No seas una malagradecida, Oscar!  
Oscar: ¡¿Y como quieres que reaccione entonces?!  
El General abofetea a Oscar tan fuerte que ésta cae en el suelo.  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¡Tú deber es proteger a la familia real, aún a costa de tú propia vida!  
La joven se levanta y sale de la habitación.  
André: ¿Qué paso, Oscar?  
Oscar: Nada que te importe, André.  
André: No te ves bien, Qué paso?  
Oscar: ¡Nada, déjame sola André!  
André: ¡Oscar!  
La chica sube a su caballo y sale a dar un paseo al lago para distraerse.

_Palacio de Shoobrun, Austria._

María Teresa: Estás segura, Fernanda?  
Fernanda: Sí, madre, lo estoy.  
María Teresa: Ten cuidado hija.  
Fernanda: Si.  
La preocupada madre abraza a su hija, quien estaba a punto de salir con destino a Francia.  
Al fin llegada la hora de la partida de la joven princesa, esta sube a su carruaje y se aleja a gran velocidad del Palacio de su madre.  
Fernanda: María... ¿Cómo estarás? Han pasado unos meses desde que llegaste a Francia...

Después de un largo recorrido, al fin la chica llega a Francia.

Fernanda: Pare aquí, por favor.  
El cochero detiene el carruaje y la joven baja en la ciudad, estaba tan emocionada que no ve a un caballo aproximándose a ella con gran velocidad.  
Oscar: ¡Cuidado!  
Fernanda: ¡Ah!  
La princesa logra evadir al caballo, Oscar baja del corcel y se agacha con la joven.  
Oscar: Estás bien?  
Fernanda: Sí. Lo siento, fue mi culpa, estaba tan distraída que no logre verte.  
Oscar: ¿No eres de aquí, cierto?  
Fernanda: No, he venido a visitar a una persona muy especial para mí.  
Oscar: Tengo que irme, con su permiso.  
Fernanda: Propio.  
Oscar sube a su caballo y se aleja a gran velocidad.  
Fernanda: Que caballeroso es.  
La joven sube de nuevo al carruaje y al fin llega a Versalles.  
Fernanda: ¡Wow! As que aquí es donde vive María.  
La chica entra al Palacio.

Siervo1: Qué desea?  
Fernanda: Vengo a ver a la Princesa María Antonieta.  
Siervo1: Pase por aquí.  
El joven la lleva a la puerta de los aposentos de María Antonieta.  
Siervo1: Podría decirme, ¿quién es usted?  
Fernanda: Diga que vengo desde Austria para verla, que mi visita se le avisó con tiempo.  
Siervo1: Espere aquí, por favor.  
El joven entra con la princesa María Antonieta: ¿Qué sucede?  
Siervo1: Afuera la busca una joven.  
Mar a Antonieta: ¿Quién es?  
Siervo1: Dice venir desde Austria, que su llegada ya le había sido avisada a usted.  
Mar a Antonieta: ¡Ah! Debe ser Fernanda. Hágala pasar.  
Fernanda entra en la habitación...  
Fernanda: ¡Antonieta!  
Mar a Antonieta: ¡Fernanda!  
Las jóvenes se abrazan y María le da la bienvenida a su hermana.  
Mientras, se logra ver a Oscar caminando a la habitación de la princesa María Antonieta.  
Fernanda: Francia es muy hermoso.  
Mar a Antonieta: Has tenido la misma impresión que tuve yo.  
Oscar toca a la puerta.  
Mar a Antonieta: Pase.  
Oscar: Princesa Mar a Antonie-  
Fernanda: ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero si eres...?!  
Oscar: La joven de París.  
Mar a Antonieta: ¡Que sorpresa! Ya se han conocido. Hermana, ella es Lady Oscar, Comandante De La Guardia Imperial y una muy fiel amiga mía.  
Fernanda: Disculpa, ¿Has dicho ella?  
Oscar: Si, ver , princesa, yo soy una mujer.  
Fernanda: ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo!  
Mar a Antonieta: Oscar, ella es muy hermana, María Fernanda.  
Oscar: Un gusto en conocerla, Princesa María Fernanda.  
Fernanda: Solo dime Fernanda, Oscar.  
Oscar: Como guste.  
Fernanda: Oye, María.  
Mar a Antonieta: ¿Qué pasa?  
Fernanda: ¿No te molesta si le pido a Oscar que me de un recorrido por Versalles?  
Mar a Antonieta: Claro que no! Adelante y diviértanse.  
Fernanda: Qué dices Oscar, ¿aceptas?  
Oscar: Lo que usted ordene.  
Fernanda: No es una orden, es una invitación.  
Oscar: Entonces acepto su invitación, Princesa Fernanda.  
Fernanda: Con tu permiso hermana, nos retiramos.  
Mar a Antonieta: Diviértanse, Oscar, Fernanda.  
Oscar: Con su permiso, majestad.  
Ambas jóvenes salen de la habitación.

Oscar François de Jarjayes, una joven de 14 años de edad que junto a María Fernanda, habría de vivir grandes aventuras que se han de vivir de ahora en adelante al igual que el experimentar sentimientos, descubrir verdades, y sobre todo, el cambio que se dar a en la vida de ellas dos. Oscar, Fernanda, María Antonieta y André, 4 jóvenes que habrán de vivir la más grande masacre de Francia, pero ahora, solo eran 4 jóvenes que habían sido entrelazados por el destino.  
**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Capitulo 2: Sentimientos

**~LADY OSCAR NEWS DREAMS~**

_**CAPITULO 2: SENTIMIENTOS**_

Fernanda: Muchas gracias, Oscar.  
Oscar: Fue un placer, Princesa Fernanda.  
Fernanda: Ah… Te he dicho que me llames Fernanda.  
Oscar: No puedo hacerlo, lo lamento.  
Fernanda: ¿Eh? ¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?  
Oscar: Usted es una princesa, yo solo un guardia, debo tener respeto hacia usted, Princesa.  
Fernanda: ¡Pero te estoy dando permiso de llamarme por mi nombre!  
Oscar: Rechazo su permiso, Princesa, perdóneme.  
Fernanda: Veo que no te haré cambiar de opinión… Bah… Esta bien, dime como gustes, ¡Solo, no me digas María!  
Oscar: Como diga, su majestad.  
André:¡Osc-  
Fernanda: ¿Eh? *Mira a André y piensa* Es muy atractivo… ¿Será pareja de Lady Oscar?  
Oscar: ¿Qué haces aquí, André?  
André: Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda, Oscar.  
Oscar: André, ella es la Princesa Fernanda, la hermana de la princesa María Antonieta.  
André: Mucho gusto princesa, André Grandier a sus órdenes.  
Fernanda: No tienes porque arrodillarte, André.  
Oscar pone una cara como de celos y de inmediato interrumpe.  
Oscar: Con su permiso, Princesa, nos retiramos.  
Fernanda: ¿Se van?  
André: ¿Oscar?  
Oscar: ¡Vámonos, André!  
André: Con su permiso, Princesa.  
André besa la mano de Fernanda, la chica se sonroja y suelta una sonrisa dulce y tierna, Oscar, que yacía arriba de su caballo, miro tal reacción de la  
princesa por el acto de André que su cara se torno aún más celosa al igual que su comportamiento.  
Oscar: ¡Sube ya André!  
André suelta la mano de la joven y sube.  
Fernanda: Espero que nos veamos pronto, André.  
André: Cuando guste Princesa, yo siempre estaré disponible para usted.  
Oscar se pone celosa y se va en su caballo con gran velocidad.  
André: Nos vemos.  
André se va tratando de alcanzar a Oscar.  
André: ¡Oscar! ¡Más despacio, Oscar!  
Oscar: ¡Déjame en paz, quieres!  
La chica llega a su hogar y baja del caballo, unos minutos después André llega también.  
André: Abuela, ¿No has visto a Oscar?  
Marrón: ¡Lady Oscar, jovencito! Si, hace unos minutos entro a su habitación, parecía enfadada, ¿Pasó algo?  
André: No lo sé… *Pensando* ¿Acaso se habrá molestado por lo que pasó con la Princesa Fernanda?  
Mientras en la habitación de Oscar…  
Oscar: ¿Quién se cree André para tratar así a la Princesa? Y ella ¿Por qué lo trato de esa manera como si fueran iguales? Ah… ¿Pero que pasa, Oscar?  
¿No me digas que la Princesa…?  
André: Oscar.  
El chico entra…  
Oscar: ¿Qué quieres, André?  
André: ¿Por qué actuaste así, Oscar?  
Oscar: Eso no te importa.  
André: Jajajaja *Ríe*  
Oscar: ¿De que te ríes?  
André: *Riendo* No me digas que te ha gustado la Princesa.  
Oscar: ¡Ah!  
André: *Ríe más fuerte* ¡No puede ser!  
Oscar: ¡Cállate, André! Eso no cierto.  
André: Vale, lo que tú digas *Riendo*  
El chico se va del cuarto entre carcajadas.  
Oscar: ¿Cómo se le ocurre a André semejante tontería? ¿Cómo puede pensar que la Princesa me gusta? Eso es una gran tontería, André no sabe lo que  
dice, soy una mujer, no puedo hacer semejante cosa.  
Mientras en Versalles, María Fernanda se alojaba en su nueva habitación que María Antonieta le había preparado.  
Fernanda: ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Oscar? ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Ah… André, es muy atractivo, a pesar de ser un siervo…  
André entra a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama…  
André: ¡Ah! Quien lo diría, Oscar tuvo celos de una joven, jajaja.

_Mansión Jarjayes, 16 de Agosto, 1770._

Oscar: Si nana, está bien.  
André: ¿Vas a Versalles?  
Oscar: Así es.  
André: Iré contigo, Oscar.  
Oscar: Dime algo, ¿Conmigo o con la princesa?  
André: ¡Vamos Oscar! No te pongas celoso de nuevo.  
Oscar: ¡Ah!  
Oscar se va en el caballo y André se va tras de ella. Después de un recorrido los jóvenes llegan a Versalles.  
María Antonieta: ¡Oscar!  
Oscar: Princesa María Antonieta.  
María Antonieta: Que gusto me da al ver que estás bien, Oscar.  
Oscar: Lo mismo digo, Princesa María Antonieta.  
Fernanda: ¡Oscar!  
Oscar: Princesa Fernanda.  
Fernanda: Que gusto el verte, Oscar.  
Oscar: Me complace el saber que se encuentra bien.  
Fernanda: Digo lo mismo, Oscar.  
María Antonieta: Bueno, yo me retiro, las dejo solas.  
Oscar: Yo también me retiro.  
Fernanda: Espera, Oscar.  
Oscar: Dígame, princesa.  
Fernanda: ¿Dónde se encuentra André?  
Oscar comienza a sentir celos y responde furiosa.  
Oscar: ¡No lo se!  
Fernanda: ¡¿Oscar?! ¿Qué sucede?  
Oscar: ¡Discúlpeme! ¡Debo irme!  
La joven comandante de 14 años baja corriendo rápidamente para salir lo más antes posible del Palacio de Versalles.  
Fernanda: ¡Oscar, espera!  
La princesa sigue a la chica con la duda del porque del comportamiento de Oscar, sin embargo, antes de alcanzarla choca con André, eso le da a Oscar  
el tiempo de subir a su caballo e irse de inmediato.  
Fernanda: *Levantándose* Oscar…  
André: ¿Qué paso, princesa?  
Fernanda: No sé… Simplemente ella reaccionó así…  
André: Oscar está rara últimamente.  
Fernanda: ¿Por qué?  
André: Ni yo lo se.  
Fernanda: Lady Oscar…  
André: A todo esto, ¿se encuentra bien, princesa?  
Fernanda: Sí, estoy bien.  
Mientras Oscar se encontraba parada frente al lago.  
Oscar: ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué es esto que se siente?  
Fernanda: ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?  
Oscar/Fernanda: ¿Acaso será lo que muchos llaman "amor"?...  
**CONTINURA…**


	3. Capitulo 3: La Condesa Du Barry

**~LADY OSCAR NEWS DREAMS~**

_**CAPITULO 3: "LA CONDESA DU BARRY: VERDADES Y DESEOS"**_

_Palacio de Versalles, 30 de Agosto, 1770._

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Fernanda había llegado a Francia, durante una fiesta acostumbrada en Versalles, Oscar nota un disgusto en  
Fernanda, sin contener la curiosidad se acerca a ella.  
Oscar: ¿Pasa algo Princesa? La noto un poco disgustada.  
Fernanda: Oscar, ¿Conoces a esa joven que me mira con tanta insistencia?  
Oscar: Es la Condesa Du Barry, no creo que deba enlazar amistad con ella.  
Fernanda: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
Oscar: A pesar de ser la amiga del Rey, ella no es una buena persona, la princesa María Antonieta ha tenido algunos disgustes con ella.  
Fernanda: Ya veo… *Pensando* Por eso me mira con tanta insistencia…  
Oscar: ¿Le sucede algo?  
Fernanda: Acompáñame Oscar.  
Las jóvenes caminan fuera del Salón de Fiesta del Palacio.  
Oscar: princesa, no tiene buena pinta, ¿Qué le ocurre?  
Fernanda: No sé… Me siento un poco mal… Quizás los disgustos que me hace pasar esa joven…  
Oscar: Debería descansar princesa o podría empeorar.  
Fernanda: No es nada Oscar, estaré bien.  
La princesa intenta volver, pero de la enfermedad desmalla, Oscar logra atraparla antes de que esta caiga al suelo.  
Oscar: ¡Princesa! ¡Reaccione! ¡Princesa!  
Unas siervas escuchan los gritos de Oscar y van a ayudar, sin embargo la joven rechaza su ayuda y solo pide que la conduzcan a los aposentos de  
Fernanda y ellas lo hacen, al llegar Oscar les pide que la dejen sola con ella y las siervas obedecen.  
Oscar recuesta a Fernanda en su cama y la mira directamente.  
Oscar: Quizás sea verdad lo que dijo André… Y la Princesa me guste… Sin embargo… Aunque así fuera, ella y yo no podríamos tener nada más que una  
simple relación amistosa, ya que ella es una princesa y yo solo una guardia más… Aún así… Yo la quiero…  
La rubia comienza a lagrimear, se da la media vuelta e intenta salir de la habitación, sin embargo, se regresa, mira a la joven y le besa la frente.  
Oscar: *Lagrimeando* Recupérate por favor, Fernanda…  
La rubia coloca su cadena en el cuello de la Princesa y se retira, baja a la puerta donde André la esperaba.  
André: ¿Qué pasa Oscar? ¿Por qué lloras?  
Oscar: *Lagrimeando* Vámonos.  
André: Como digas, Oscar.  
André, sin volver a preguntar algo, sube a su caballo y se va detrás de Oscar.  
André: *Pensando* ¿Qué te sucede Oscar? Tú no sueles llorar así…  
Oscar: *Pensando mientras lagrimea aún* Fernanda… Me duele mucho que estés así… Espero que te recuperes pronto…  
Al día siguiente Oscar se levanta antes para ir a ver como sigue Fernanda, sin embargo al llegar a Versalles se entera de algo.  
Dama1: Se dice que Madame Du Barry fue la que le causó la enfermedad a la hermana de la Princesa.  
Dama2: Siendo la Condesa, no dudo nada que le haya puesto algo a su bebida durante la fiesta de anoche.  
Dama3: Madame Du Barry no dejará que la princesa María Antonieta le gane, por eso ahora se venga usando a la hermana, quien aun no está enterada  
de nada.  
Oscar: *Pensando* ¡No es posible!  
Oscar furiosa corre a la habitación de Madame Du Barry.  
Oscar: ¡Madame Du Barry!  
Du Barry: ¿Qué son esos modales, Lady Oscar?  
Oscar: ¡¿Fue usted quien envenenó a la Princesa Fernanda, cierto?! ¡Responde!  
Du Barry: Tus insinuaciones son muy graves, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero matar a la hermana de María Antonieta?  
Oscar: ¡No me importan sus excusas! ¡Si vuelvo a saber de que atenta en contra de la Princesa María Antonieta o Fernanda, se va a arrepentir! ¡Se lo  
juro por mi honor!  
La chica enfadada se retira.  
Du Barry: Esa chiquilla está interfiriendo mucho, si no me libro de Oscar pronto mis planes no funcionarán.  
María Antonieta: ¡Oscar!  
Oscar: ¡Princesa María Antonieta! ¿Cómo sigue la princesa Fernanda?  
María Antonieta: Ya ha despertado, me ha pedido que te avise, quiere verte, Oscar.  
Oscar: ¿Puedo ir?  
María Antonieta: No tienes porque pedirme permiso Oscar, tú puedes estar en Versalles como gustes.  
Oscar: Gracias.  
Ambas jóvenes van a la habitación, antes de entrar María detiene a Oscar.  
María Antonieta: Tengo que ir con mi esposo, trata de que no se altere mucho.  
Oscar: Como ordene, Princesa.  
María Antonieta se va y Oscar entra.  
Oscar: ¿Princesa Fernanda?  
Fernanda: Oscar… Que gusto verte.  
Oscar: ¿Cómo está?  
Fernanda: Ya un poco mejor.  
Oscar: Me alegro por eso.  
Fernanda: Oscar… Fue Du Barry…  
Oscar: ¿Eh?  
Fernanda: Du Barry me dio anoche una copa… Creo que le introdujo algo que me puso en esta condición…  
Oscar: Ya no le de importancia, no debe alterarse.  
Fernanda: Está bien.  
Oscar: Debe descansar un poco más.  
Fernanda: Cierto…  
Mientras en la habitación de Du Barry.  
Du Barry: Duque de Orleans, ¿Está seguro de eso?  
Duque de Orleans: En efecto, Madame Du Barry. La poción que la Princesa María Fernanda ha tomado le irá dañando poco a poco hasta que esté  
demasiado débil y pueda llegar a la muerte.  
Du Barry: Espero que no desconfíen de nosotros, Lady Oscar ya sospecha que fui yo la que le dio la poción a Fernanda.  
Duque de Orleans: No tema condesa, yo me aseguraré de que Oscar no interfiera.  
Du Barry: Lo dejo en sus manos, Duque de Orleans.  
En los aposentos de Fernanda…  
Oscar veía a Fernanda, quien se encontraba durmiendo.  
Oscar: Fernanda…  
La rubia mira a la joven descansar, se toma el cabello y se agacha hasta la cara de la joven.  
Oscar: Yo… Fernanda yo…  
Oscar, sin pensarlo dos veces, besa dulce y tiernamente a la Princesa María Fernanda. Después de 4 minutos Oscar se separa.  
Oscar: Recupérate pronto Fernanda, yo me encargaré de que Du Barry no vuelva a hacerte algo como esto… Lo juro con mi honor…  
La rubia se va del cuarto y sale de Versalles.  
Oscar: ¡Madame Du Barry! ¡Juro que esto lo vengaré!  
**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo 4: Desafíos En Versalles

**~LADY OSCAR NEWS DREAMS~**

**_CAPITULO 4: "DESAFIOS EN VERSALLES: GIRODELLE, OSCAR, FERNANDA Y EL RUMOR"_**

_14 de Septiembre, 1770, Palacio de Versalles._

María Antonieta: ¡¿Pero que dice, tía?!  
Tía1: Es cierto.  
Tia2: Todos en la corte dicen que fue Du Barry quien puso algo en la bebida de la joven princesa Fernanda.  
María Antonieta: ¡Esto no puedo perdonárselo! ¿Cómo es posible que una persona haga semejante acto?  
Tia3: Madame Du Barry es así, no se detendrá hasta ganarle.  
Tía2: Pero la princesa María Antonieta es más fuerte que ella.  
María Antonieta: ¡Es suficiente! ¡Pediré a mi amado esposo que hable con el Rey!  
Fernanda: *Despertando* Uh… ¿Oscar…?  
Sierva1: Princesa.  
Fernanda: Oscar… ¿Dónde está Lady Oscar…?  
Sierva1: Se encuentra con sus soldados.  
Fernanda: Ya veo…  
En los jardines de Versalles, se encontraba Lady Oscar montada en su corcel blanco mientras sus soldados entrenaban, André se encontraba a un lado de ella y del otro se encontraba Girodelle.  
Girodelle: ¿Y que ha pasado con la Princesa María Fernanda, Comandante?  
Oscar: Eso es algo que no te incumbe Girodelle.  
Girodelle: Usted habla como si ella fuera de su pertenencia, Comandante.  
Oscar: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
André: ¡Oscar! Tranquila.  
Oscar: ¡Retráctate de tus palabras!  
Girodelle: No lo haré, porque es la verdad Comandante, usted se muestra muy interesada en la Princesa María Fernanda, incluso habla de ella como si fuera de su pertenencia.  
Oscar: ¡Cállate! ¡No digas estupideces!  
Girodelle: No son ningunas estupideces, sino la pura verdad, Comandante, ¿Acaso usted está interesada en la Princesa?  
Oscar: ¡Ah!  
En eso el caballo de Oscar se descontrola y tumba a la joven al suelo, André tranquiliza al corcel y ayuda a Oscar.  
André: ¿Estás bien, Oscar?  
Oscar: Sí, no ha pasado nada André.  
Girodelle: ¿No piensa responder, Comandante?  
Oscar: ¡Cállate! ¡Solo estas dando falsos comentarios respecto al enlace entre la Princesa Fernanda y yo!  
Girodelle: Comandante, existe un rumor sobre usted.  
Oscar: ¡¿Qué has dicho?!  
Girodelle: Todos en el Palacio de Versalles están hablando sobre el.  
Oscar: ¿Qué cosa?  
Girodelle: Que usted… Besó a la Princesa mientras ella yacía inconsciente el día que enfermó.  
Oscar: ¡¿Eh?!  
La joven recuerda ese suceso.  
Oscar: ¡Eso es mentira! ¡¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido inventar semejante cosa?!  
Girodelle: Sus labios dicen que no es verdad, pero sus ojos dicen lo contrario, Comandante.  
Oscar: ¡Cállate Girodelle! ¡Solo dices idioteces!  
Girodelle: Eso lo veremos, Comandante.  
Los soldados estaban observando aquel enfrentamiento verbal entre Oscar y Girodelle, el conde de Girodelle se retira, Oscar se veía muy enfadada.  
Oscar: ¡¿Qué están viendo?! ¡Rompan filas! ¡He dicho, rompan filas!  
Los soldados rompen filas, Oscar se levanta.  
André: ¿Oscar?  
Oscar: No estoy de humor André, llévatelo a las arracadas reales, iré con la Princesa María Antonieta, alcánzame adentro.  
André: Como digas Oscar.  
Fernanda se encontraba en el jardín trasero de Versalles buscando a Oscar, cuando pasa por la fuente escucha la conversación de dos soldados de Oscar.  
Soldado1: ¿Viste la reacción de la Comandante Oscar?  
Soldado2: Sí, se veía muy enfadada.  
Fernanda: ¿Eh?  
Fernanda se oculta entre los arboles y arbustos, mientras escucha la platica.  
Soldado2: El Conde de Girodelle la dejó sin palabras.  
Soldado1: ¿Tú crees que sea cierto?  
Soldado2: ¿El que?  
Soldado1: Todo lo que dijo el Conde de Girodelle.  
Soldado2: Por la reacción de la Comandante, lo más seguro es que sí.  
Soldado1: ¿Puedes imaginarlo? La Comandante, que tanto trabajo le ha costado actuar como un varón esté enamorada de una joven austriaca.  
Soldado2: No cualquier persona, nada más ni nada menos que la hermana de la Princesa María Antonieta.  
Soldado1: Si es cierto, no importa que tan varonil se pueda ver o pueda ser la Comandante, nunca evitará ser una mujer, por lo tanto, nunca tendría nada con la Princesa.  
Soldado2: No creo que la Princesa siendo tan refinada, este interesada en la Comandante.  
Soldado1: Yo tampoco lo creo, supongo que la Comandante sufrirá por eso.  
Fernanda: *Pensando* ¿Oscar está…?  
Fernanda se va de ahí, al entrar a Versalles se encuentra con André.  
Fernanda: ¡André!  
André: Princesa Fernanda.  
Fernanda: ¿Es cierto que Oscar tuvo un conflicto con Girodelle?  
André: Así es.  
Fernanda: ¿Por qué?  
André: No es nada importante, ¿Me acompaña? Voy a buscar a Oscar.  
Fernanda: Sí, te acompaño.  
Mientras los jóvenes buscaban a Oscar, María Antonieta hablaba con la Comandante Oscar.  
María Antonieta: Lo sabía, sabía que había sido Du Barry.  
Oscar: Esto ha sido algo muy bajo, incluso para la misma Condesa Du Barry.  
María Antonieta: Oscar… Me llegó la noticia de que Madame Du Barry solicitó al Rey que vuestra madre fuera su dama.  
Oscar: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi madre?!  
María Antonieta: Así es, pero ya también he pedido a mí amado esposo que solicitara que Madame Jarjayes estuviera como mi dama de compañía.  
Oscar: Con su permiso Princesa.  
María Antonieta: ¡Oscar!  
Oscar sale de la habitación y se encuentra con André y Fernanda.  
Oscar: Vámonos André.  
André: Como digas Oscar.  
Oscar pasa como si Fernanda no estuviera ahí.  
Fernanda: ¿Oscar?  
La joven se hace la sorda y se va, André camina detrás de ella y Fernanda los ve alejarse algo confundida.  
Fernanda: ¿Por qué Oscar lo ha hecho?  
Oscar sube a su caballo y André hace lo mismo.  
André: ¿Por qué ignoraste a la Princesa, Oscar?  
Oscar: Eso no te importa André, apresúrate, tenemos que decirle algo a mi padre.  
Ambos se van a toda velocidad a la Mansión Jarjayes.  
Oscar: *Pensando* Madre… No dejaré que te metan en la batalla que esas dos mujeres caprichosas han iniciado…

_14 de Septiembre de 1771, Palacio de Versalles._

Sierva2: Princesa.  
Fernanda: ¿Qué pasa?  
Sierva2: Madame Du Barry desea verla.  
Fernanda: ¿Madame Du Barry?  
Sierva2: Sí.  
Fernanda: Dígale que en unos momentos voy.  
Sierva2: Como ordene.  
Fernanda: Oscar…  
Fernanda toca la puerta de la habitación de Du Barry.  
Fernanda: ¿Deseabas verme?  
Du Barry: En efecto, toma asiento linda.  
Fernanda: Gracias.  
Du Barry: Tengo algo que pedirte, espero que me comprendas y digas que sí.  
Fernanda: ¿Eh?  
Du Barry: *Pensando* Si esa pelirroja de María Antonieta obtiene a Lady Oscar y su horrible madre, entonces yo tendré de mi lado a María Fernanda, y así Oscar vendrá a mi para protegerla… No dejaré que esa chiquilla me gane, no la dejaré.  
**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Capitulo 5: Nobleza

**~LADY OSCAR NEWS DREAMS~**

_**CAPITULO 5: "NOBLEZA: UN CRUEL DESTINO PARA MI"**_

_15 de Septiembre, 1771, Mansión Jarjayes._

Ha pasado 1 año desde que María Fernanda había llegado a Versalles, en este año habría de ser el suceso que marcará el enlace entre Fernanda, Oscar y André, no ha de faltar mucho para que eso suceda.  
Persona1: ¡Su majestad, la Princesa María Antonieta!  
Mujer1: Mira, Lady Oscar y su madre están con la Princesa.  
Mujer2: No quiero ni imaginar la reacción que tendrá Madame Du Barry al ver esto.  
Mujer3: De seguro sufrirá otro de sus arranques.  
Mujer1: ¿Verdad?  
Persona1: ¡La Condesa Du Barry!  
Todos: ¡Oh!  
Mujer4: No puedo creerlo.  
Mujer1: ¿Cómo fue capaz de eso la joven?  
Oscar: *Pensando* ¡Fernanda! ¡¿Qué haces con Du Barry?!  
María Antonieta: *Pensando* ¡Hermana, ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme de esta manera?!  
Du Barry: *Pensando* Como imaginé, todos se han llevado una sorpresa al ver a la hermana de esa chiquilla malcriada de mi lado.  
Fernanda: ¿Por qué Oscar está con mi hermana? ¿Qué sucede aquí, Condesa?  
Du Barry: Verás, tu hermana ha sido muy grosera conmigo, no se ha dignado a dirigirme la palabra y me ha dejado en ridículo frente a toda la corte, la Princesa tanto como Lady Oscar están en mi contra, pero veo que usted es mucho más educada que la princesa María Antonieta, por eso me he dignado a pedirle que fuera mi Dama de compañía.  
Fernanda: ¿María hizo eso? Ya veo… Por eso todos están sorprendidos.  
Du Barry: Exacto.  
María Antonieta se acerca a Fernanda con sus tías, madame Jarjayes y Oscar.  
María Antonieta: *Furiosa* ¿Qué significa esto Fernanda?  
Fernanda: María….  
María Antonieta: Ve a mis aposentos, tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo.  
Fernanda: ¡Pero! Yo-  
María Antonieta: He dicho.  
María, junto con sus acompañantes, salen del salón, Fernanda se disculpa con Du Barry y camina hacia los aposentos de Antonieta, donde su hermana mayor la esperaba.  
María Antonieta: ¿Cómo te has atrevido a ser la dama de compañía de Madame Du Barry?  
Fernanda: Ella me lo pidió… Dijo que fue una orden expresa del rey…  
María Antonieta: ¿Estás enterada del enfrentamiento que tengo con esa mujer?  
Fernanda: ¿Enfrentamiento?  
Oscar: Princesa María Antonieta, perdóneme, pero yo no le he informado sobre eso, no creía que la Princesa Fernanda necesitara saberlo aun.  
María Antonieta: ¿Estas consciente de que lo sucedido fue por culpa de eso? ¿Sabes que esta fue la primera vez que esa mujer me gana? Y lo peor, con la ayuda de mi propia hermana.  
Fernanda: Lo siento…  
María Antonieta: Esa mujer me ha dejado en ridículo frente a los demás, tengo que pensar en algo, no dejare que gane.  
Fernanda: Con su permiso, iré a mi habitación… Debo arreglar algo…  
Fernanda sale del lugar y se encamina a su habitación, al llegar esta se encierra y comienza a llorar.  
Fernanda: *Llorando* Lo siento… Lo siento hermana…  
La joven toma unas maletas y las comienza a llenar con sus cosas mientras llora.  
Fernanda: Creo que debo recurrir a ella…  
Fernanda se cubre con una capa carmesí, sube a un caballo blanco y se va a gran velocidad con rumbo a una Mansión. Al llegar a su destino toca a la puerta de esa familia.  
Marrón: ¿Qué necesita?  
Fernanda: Busco a Lady Oscar…. ¿Se encuentra?  
Marrón: No, lo siento, dijo que tenía una misión y se fue.  
Fernanda: Ya veo… ¡AH! André… ¿Se encuentra André…?  
Marrón: ¿André? S-Si… Pase por aquí jovencita.  
La nana lleva a Fernanda y la sienta frente a la chimenea.  
Marrón: Espere aquí, iré por André.  
Fernanda: Sí… Gracias…  
La nana camina a la cocina, donde se encontraba André.  
Marrón: Te busca una joven, André.  
André: ¿A mí? ¿Quién podrá ser?  
Marrón: No lo se, está en la sala.  
André: Voy.  
El joven camina hacia donde estaba la joven con la duda de que quien lo buscaba, al llegar no logra reconocerla, pues la joven lucia un vestido humilde de telas baratas, su cabello recogido en una cola amarrada con un listón y su capa la cubría un poco.  
André: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me buscas?  
Fernanda: Supongo que así no logras reconocerme, André…  
La joven se descubre y suelta su cabello, André se sorprende al verla.  
André: ¿Princesa María Fernanda?  
Marrón: ¿Princesa?  
Fernanda: Sí…  
La joven vuelve a agarrar su cabello tal y como lo tenía al llegar.  
André: ¿A que ha venido?  
Fernanda: Necesitaba hablar con Oscar… Pero ella no se encuentra... Por eso quise verte, hablar contigo mientras la espero… ¿Puedo?  
André: Claro, ven, vamos a mi habitación.  
Fernanda: Sí.  
Los jóvenes caminan.  
Fernanda: Señorita… Si llega Oscar, avíseme por favor…  
Marrón: Por supuesto, Princesa.  
Fernanda: Gracias.  
André: Ven.  
Los jóvenes entran a la habitación de André y comienzan una larga conversación del porque de que Fernanda estuviera ahí. 15 minutos después Oscar llega a la Mansión.  
Oscar: Nana, ¿Dónde se encuentra André?  
Marrón: ¡Ah sí! Mi niña espere en su habitación por favor, hay alguien que quiere verla.  
Oscar: Está bien, nana.  
Oscar sube a su habitación confundida. Mientras la nana avisa a Fernanda de la llegada de Oscar, y con gusto se ofrece a llevarla a la habitación de Oscar. Al llegar al lugar Marrón entra con Oscar.  
Marrón: Afuera se encuentra la joven que la busca.  
Oscar: Hazla pasar nana.  
Fernanda entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta.  
Oscar: ¿Quién eres?  
Fernanda: ¿Por qué nadie me reconoce?  
Oscar: Esa voz… ¿Princesa Fernanda?  
Fernanda: Sí.  
Oscar: ¿Pero que hace vestida así? Lo más importante, ¿Qué hace en la Mansión Jarjayes? Si me necesitaba pudo llamarme y con gusto hubiera ido a Versalles.  
Fernanda: Necesitaba venir, quiero pedirte un gran favor y espero que me respondas con un "sí".  
Oscar: ¿Qué pasa?  
Fernanda: Primero… ¿Estás dispuesta a sostenerme en tus brazos? Quiero derramar lágrimas…  
Oscar: Por supuesto Princesa.  
Fernanda: ¡Oscar!  
Fer comienza a llorar y salta a los brazos de Oscar, quien la abraza mientras acaricia el cabello liso de la joven.  
Fernanda: *Llorando* Me siento muy culpable por lo que le hice a María… Du Barry fue alguien cruel conmigo… Ya no puedo permanecer en Versalles… Por eso… Por eso… Oscar… Quisiera saber si soy recibida en la Mansión Jarjayes…  
Oscar: ¡¿Recibida?! ¡¿Se refiere a…?!  
Fernanda: Sí… ¿Puedo vivir aquí de ahora en adelante?... Puedo hacerme cargo de mis gastos y estoy dispuesta a ayudar en la Mansión…  
Oscar: Princesa…  
**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Capitulo 6: Una Vida Como La Deseé

**~LADY OSCAR NEWS DREAMS~**

_**CAPITULO 6: "UNA NUEVA VIDA COMO LA DESEE"**_

Fernanda: Sí… ¿Puedo vivir aquí de ahora en adelante?... Puedo hacerme cargo de mis gastos y estoy dispuesta a ayudar en la Mansión…  
Oscar: Princesa…  
Fernanda: Te suplico que digas que sí Oscar… Eres la única en quien puedo confiar ahora… Por favor… Estoy desesperada… Oscar…  
Oscar levanta el rostro de Fernanda y la mira a los ojos mientras la joven llora.  
Oscar: No debe llorar princesa, usted es fuerte, muy amable y bondadosa. ¿Cómo podría negarme a tenerla en mi hogar? Por supuesto que puede quedarse aquí, le preparare su habitación ahora mismo, vamos por sus pertenencias a Versalles.  
Fernanda: ¿Es enserio Oscar?  
Oscar: Por supuesto, usted es muy amiga y confío en vos, por eso vamos ahora mismo por sus cosas, su mudanza debe ser lo más pronto posible, no debe llorar, no refleje esa debilidad, eso está mal en una princesa, más en usted, porque la Princesa María Fernanda es fuerte.  
Fernanda: ¡Oscar!  
Fer la abraza mientras llora con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Oscar: No llores.  
Oscar levanta el rostro de Fernanda y limpia sus lágrimas.  
Oscar: Sonríe.  
Fernanda: Sí…  
Las chicas suben a sus respectivos caballos y se van con rumbo a Versalles. Al llegar se dirigen primero con María Antonieta para ponerla al tanto de lo que sucedería.  
María Antonieta: ¡¿Pero por qué?!  
Fernanda: No puedo darte mis razones, María. Suplico que me perdones, pero prometo que seguiré contigo, aún cuando ya no viva en Versalles.  
María Antonieta: Siempre has sido firme en tus decisiones, se que no te haré cambiar de idea. Tienes mi permiso para abandonar Versalles hermana.  
Fernanda: Gracias.  
Oscar: Con su permiso, princesa María Antonieta.  
María Antonieta ordena que un carruaje lleve las pertenencias de Fernanda a la Mansión Jarjayes, ambas chicas regresan en sus respectivos caballos. Al llegar a la Mansión, André sube las maletas de Fernanda hasta su habitación mientras que Oscar y la joven princesa llevan a la yegua de Fernanda al corral de los Jarjayes.  
Oscar: Será un placer tenerte aquí, Princesa Fernanda.  
Fernanda: De ahora en adelante llámenme Fernanda solamente, al venir aquí abandono el titulo de la realeza, aunque viviré aún como una aristócrata, pienso abandonar mi titulo de Princesa. Así que por favor, hablarme de "tú" y llamarme Fernanda.  
Oscar: Esta bien, Fernanda.  
Fernanda: Sí.  
André llega con las jóvenes.  
André: Princesa, su habitación está lista.  
Oscar: Ven, vamos.  
Fernanda: Sí.  
Los 3 suben a la habitación de Fernanda.  
Fernanda: Increíble…  
Oscar: Se que esto no se compara con las habitaciones de Versalles, pero es lo que puedo ofrecerte.  
Fernanda: Nada de eso Oscar, esta bien. Nunca me han gustado las habitaciones que parecen casa de lo amplios.  
Oscar: Esta bien.  
Fernanda: Marrón-san, André, pueden hablarme de "tú" y llamarme "Fernanda", de ahora en adelante soy solo una noble, dejaré mi titulo de princesa.  
Marrón: Como diga, mi niña Fernanda.  
André: Como quieras, Fernanda.  
Oscar: Mi habitación está aquí al lado, si se te ofrece algo puedes ir.  
Fernanda: Ummm… Oscar… ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?  
Oscar: Claro, los que gustes Fernanda.  
Fernanda: ¿Puedes enseñarme a usar la espada?  
Oscar: ¿Para que?  
Fernanda: De niña solía hacerlo en el Palacio de Shoobrun… Pero mamá y mis hermanos me regañaban… Tengo entendido que eres muy buena en eso, por eso quisiera practicar contigo… ¿Qué dices, Oscar?  
Oscar: Está bien, pero será mañana, ya es tarde y debes estar cansada.  
Fernanda: Sí, un poco.  
Marrón: La cena estará lista en unos minutos, yo les aviso.  
Fernanda: Esta bien.  
Marrón se retira a la cocina para hacer la cena.  
Oscar: Bueno, cuéntanos de tu vida en Austria, Fernanda.  
Fernanda: No hay mucho que contar…  
André: ¿Cómo es Austria?  
Fernanda: Es muy bello, pero no se compara con Francia, pero los hermosos jardines del Palacio de Shoobrun son mucho más bellos que los de Versalles.  
Oscar: Ya veo.  
Fernanda: Sin embargo… El aire… La misma gente francesa… De alguna manera… Me encuentro más en Francia que en Austria.  
André: ¿Y como eran tus amistades allá?  
Fernanda: Pues… Solo solía jugar con Lia y un niño de nombre Allen… Eran muy buenos conmigo, a pesar de que Allen era ciego y Lia muda.  
André: Uh.  
Oscar: Supongo que era difícil hablar entre ustedes.  
Fernanda: Hasta eso no. Cuando yo nací, al poco tiempo mi nana llevó a Lia y Allen a mi hogar, crecimos juntos, y nos entendíamos muy bien.  
Oscar: Cuando yo tenía 4 años mi nana trajo a André, el sería el responsable de cuidar de mí, y hasta ahora lo es, y ha logrado convertirse en mi mejor y más preciado amigo.  
André: Aunque me llevé una sorpresa al conocer a Oscar.  
Fernanda: ¿Por qué?  
André: Pues…  
**~12 años atrás~**  
Marrón: Es una hermosa niñita un año menor que tú, deberás cuidarla y protegerla para que nada le pase.  
André: *En trance amoroso* Una linda niña un año menor que yo *Sonrojado*  
El pequeño André, de apenas 5 años, se imaginaba a una joven niña rubia, de ojos azules, hermosa y con un bello vestido azul celeste.  
15 minutos después, una persona se para a un lado de André.  
André: Ya se tardó la señorita, ¿no?  
Marrón: Esta parada a un lado tuyo, André.  
Oscar: Hola.  
André: ¡Eh!  
Oscar pone una espada frente al rostro de André.  
Oscar: ¿Así que tú serás el encargado de protegerme?  
André: *Temblando* E-Este… Yo… Jeje… *Pensando* No he sido malo… ¿Por qué me pasa esto?  
**~Actualidad~**  
André: Digamos que Oscar no fue lo que yo imaginaba.  
Oscar: ¿Pensabas ligarme André?  
André: ¡No! ¡Nada de eso Oscar! ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
Fernanda: *Riendo* Supongo que me llevé una impresión parecida cuando conocí a Oscar.  
Marrón: ¡La cena está lista!  
Oscar: Vamos, Fernanda.  
André: Te fascinará, la comida de mi abuela es la mejor.  
Después de una deliciosa cena y una larga conversación, los chicos se van a descansar.  
A la mañana siguiente, Oscar le regala un traje violeta a Fernanda, con el cual entrenaría esgrima. Las chicas comienzan a practicar, Fernanda era buena a pesar de ser principiante.  
Oscar: ¡Vamos ataca! No seas cobarde Fernanda.  
Fernanda: ¡Te burlas porque sabes que no soy muy buena!  
Oscar: Pero que dices, vas muy bien para ser principiante.  
Fernanda: Muy graciosa.  
Oscar: *Riendo* Jajajaja.  
Fernanda ahora pertenecía a la familia Jarjayes, sin esperarlo, este sería el inicio de lo que cambiaría por completo la vida de Oscar y Fernanda, pero apenas habrían de cumplir 16 años.  
**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Capitulo 7: Esgrima y Puntería

**~LADY OSCAR NEWS DREAMS~**

_**CAPITULO 7: "ESGRIMA Y PUNTERIA: FERNANDA ENTRE LOS JARJAYES"**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Fernanda llegó a la Mansión de los Jarjayes, su destreza y agilidad con la espada avanzaron considerablemente, parecía estar muy interesada en lo que hacia, realmente quería superarse cada día intentando vencer a Oscar en la esgrima.  
Oscar: Tu agilidad y tus reflejos son excelentes Fernanda, algo me dice que aprenderás fácilmente.  
Fernanda: Gracias Oscar.  
El general Jarjayes llega a la Mansión con gran velocidad.  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¡Oscar!  
Oscar: ¿Qué pasa padre?  
Gral. Jarjayes: Ve a mi estudio pronto.  
Oscar: Voy.  
El General se retira a su estudio, Oscar le da su espada a André.  
Oscar: Practica con André en lo que yo regreso Fernanda, luego veré tú avance.  
Fernanda: Sí.  
André y Fernanda comienzan a entrenar, peleando con gran agilidad y destreza. Mientras, Oscar subía al estudio de su padre, al entrar cierra la puerta, es cuando el General voltea con ella enfadado y la abofetea con gran fuerza que la tumba en el suelo.  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¡Eres una insensata!  
Oscar: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¿Cómo pudiste traer a la Princesa María Fernanda a vivir aquí? ¿Sabes lo que están hablando en Versalles por eso?  
Oscar: No fue mi culpa, ella me lo pidió, además-  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¿Es que no pudiste rechazar su petición?  
Oscar: Si lo hubiera hecho ella se habría ido de Versalles de todos modos. Yo estoy encargada de cuidarla con mi propia vida, por eso acepte.  
Gral. Jarjayes: Eres una descarada Oscar.  
Oscar: Puedes decir lo que quieras de mi, padre, pero ella ofreció hacerse cargo de sus gastos, deberías estar honrado, tener a la hermana de la Princesa María Antonieta en la Mansión Jarjayes es un gran honor para nuestra familia.  
Gral. Jarjayes: Veo que no entiendes.  
Oscar: Lo que estás tratando de decir no, pero para mi es un honor tenerla aquí.  
Oscar se levanta del suelo y se da la vuelta.  
Oscar: Con tú permiso padre, debo regresar con Fernanda para el entrenamiento.  
La joven sale y regresa con André y Fernanda, quienes aún se encontraban practicando. Sin embargo, el general sale detrás de Oscar.  
Gral. Jarjayes: Princesa.  
Fernanda: Dígame, General Jarjayes.  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¿Le han autorizado su salida de Versalles?  
Fernanda: Así es, mi hermana María Antonieta dio su autorización para que yo abandonara el Palacio de Versalles, para ser trasladada a La Mansión Jarjayes.  
Gral. Jarjayes: ¿Está consciente que estando aquí, usted deberá obedecer mis ordene y respetar los reglamentos de este hogar?  
Fernanda: Sí, y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para ser aceptada aquí.  
Gral. Jarjayes: Bienvenida entonces.  
Fernanda: Gracias. Solo… No me llame princesa, como les he dicho a los demás, mientras viva aquí soy como ustedes.  
Gral. Jarjayes: Como guste, entonces le llamaré Fernanda.  
Fernanda: Como guste, señor.  
El general regresa a la Mansión.  
Oscar: Bien, veamos tú avance.  
Fernanda: Si.  
Las chicas comienzan a entrenar, mientras que André comía una manzana sentado.  
Oscar: *atacando* ¡Eres muy ágil!  
Fernanda: *Atacando* ¡Pero aun no tanto como tu, Oscar!  
Oscar: *atacando* ¡Cierto!  
Después de un largo entrenamiento los chicos entran a la Mansión.  
Fernanda: ¿Cuándo me enseñarás a manejar las armas de fuego?  
Oscar: Cuando domines bien la espada.  
Fernanda: ¡Pero ya soy buena! Tu misma lo has dicho Oscar.  
Oscar: Está bien, después de comer comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de armas.  
Fernanda: ¡Gracias!  
Oscar: *Pensando* A pesar de ser una princesa es muy buena en estas cosas, a diferencia de La Princesa María Antonieta, ella es caprichosa al querer aprender a usar la espada y las armas de fuego, mientras que la Princesa solo se encapricha con comprar cosas lujosas como vestidos y joyas, quizás sean hermanas… Pero son completamente distintas. Sin duda admiro a Fernanda.  
Marrón: Aquí esta la comida.  
André: Gracias abuela.  
Oscar: André, estás más hambriento que nosotras, a pesar de que tú casi no practicaste hoy.  
Fernanda: Supongo que su estomago esta acostumbrado a la deliciosa comida de Marrón-san.  
Marrón: Mientras vivas aquí Fernanda podrás llamarme "nana" al igual que Lady Oscar.  
Fernanda: Está bien, nana.  
Oscar: Bueno, comamos si quieres aprender al manejo de las armas lo más pronto.  
Fernanda: Está bien Oscar.  
Las chicas comienzan a comer, después de eso y una conversación durante la comida, las chicas salen al jardín.  
Oscar: Toma.  
Fernanda: ¿Qué hago?  
Oscar: Sostenla de esta manera.  
Fernanda: ¿Así?  
Oscar: Bien. Siempre tienes que poner mucha atención en tu objetivo, en este caso esa botella.  
Fernanda: ¡Pero esta muy lejos!  
Oscar: Obsérvala con cuidado y detalladamente, una vez tengas tu objetivo en la mira, aprieta el gatillo. Te mostraré como.  
Oscar toma su pistola y apunta a una botella colocada en la rama de un árbol que se encontraba a 10 metros de distancia de las chicas, Oscar jala el gatillo y destroza la botella.  
Fernanda: ¡Wow!  
Oscar: Ahora hazlo tú.  
Fernanda: Está bien.  
Fernanda enfoca su pistola hacia la botella, la miraba fijamente tal y como Oscar le había dicho, estaba un poco nerviosa pero estos no la vencieron, sostuvo su arma con firmeza y tiró del gatillo, para ser su primera vez no estuvo tan mal, logró destrozar la botella que se encontraba a un lado de la que Oscar había destrozado anteriormente.  
Oscar: ¡Vaya! Como pensé, realmente eres muy buena en estas cosas Fernanda.  
Fernanda: ¿Lo dices enserio?  
Oscar: Si, eres impresionante, aprendes rápido.  
Fernanda: Gracias Oscar. Uh…  
La joven comienza a sentir mal, se marea un poco y se deja caer al suelo.  
Oscar: ¡Fernanda! ¿Estás bien?  
Fernanda: S-Sí… Solo me mare momentáneamente… No es nada Oscar.  
Oscar la carga en sus brazos.  
Oscar: Vamos a llevarte a tu habitación, tal vez es el cansancio. André guarda las cosas.  
André: Como digas Oscar.  
Fernanda: Estoy bien.  
Oscar: Aun así, debes descansar un poco.  
Fernanda: V-Vale…  
Oscar sube a Fernanda a su habitación y la recuesta en la cama.  
Oscar: Descansa un poco, yo debo ir a Versalles, cuando regrese vendré a verte, ¿vale?  
Fernanda: Esta bien… Suerte Oscar.  
Oscar: Gracias, te digo lo mismo Fernanda.  
La joven sale de la habitación.  
Fernanda: Ya ha pasado 1 año… Como es posible que aún no se hayan bajado los mareos… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?  
**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
